Un simple oui
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Petit one-shot sans prétentions sur les sentiments de Ginny envers Harry.


**Petite fic pour fêter la rentrée et ma remise à l'écriture! J'en profite pour vous annoncer que mon premier livre est enfin paru et que vous pouvez avoir tous les détails via ma page perso.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial dans sa façon de me regarder. Quelque chose qui me laissait à croire que j'étais.

Bien plus que la sensation d'être en vie. Bien plus que l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Le sentiment d'être. Tout simplement.

Je sais que les choses ont forcément changé entre nous. C'est une des mauvaises surprises que nous laisse entrevoir le temps. Je ne suis plus pour lui cette gamine incapable de bafouiller le moindre mot face à ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Je ne ressens plus pour lui cette fascination digne de celle qu'entretenait Ron pour les Canons de Chudley. Nous avons grandi, et nos sentiments aussi.

Mais alors ? Pourquoi ne suis-je toujours pas capable de lui dire le fond de mes pensées ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de lui dévoiler ce qui reste enfermé au fond de moi ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de le trahir à chaque fois qu'il me tend sa baguette pour essayer de me faire parler, et que je me contente de sourire. Simplement sourire. Comme si ceci pouvait lui suffire.

Combien de fois ai-je eu l'impression que j'allais le perdre ? Autant que je fus incapable de lui dire, de le retenir. Un simple mot parfois aurait pu suffire seulement voilà. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter. Pas n'importe quel garçon. Non, Harry Potter. Et j'avais beau faire et penser, j'étais incapable de retirer cette vision que j'avais de lui. Celui d'un homme trop spécial pour en avoir quelque chose à faire de Ginny Weasley.

Et pourtant…

Je ne me sens même pas marcher. Je ne les vois même plus me regarder. Je ne regarde que lui. Lui, celui qui a su faire grandir mes sentiments. Tellement grandir qu'aujourd'hui, je me retrouve là.

C'est marrant. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Peut-être encore un peu physiquement. Après tout, nous n'avons pas encore nos vingt balais. Mais nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble.

Non mais sans blagues, regardez-le. Il n'a pas changé… enfin, c'est ce que la gazette du sorcier s'est afférée à dire. Seulement, ceux qui le connaissent vous diront forcément le contraire. Non, Harry Potter n'est plus le même. Son regard s'est subitement éteint pour se rallumer autrement. Ce n'est plus cette lueur de défi qui brille dans ses yeux. Plus d'envie de vengeances quelconque. Comme s'il s'était fermé au monde qui avait été le sien. Exit le survivant. Il est redevenu Harry. Simplement Harry.

Personne ne l'aurait sans doute cru. Moi, je ne vois plus que ça.

C'est peut-être ça qui m'a décidé à sauter le pas. Tenter le grand saut. Après tout, je sais que je n'ai jamais rien risqué avec lui. Pas temps que c'était lui. Parce que même s'il ne l'a jamais réellement dit, il aurait tout fais pour moi. Parce que jamais il ne me mettrait en danger. Mais alors ? Pourquoi ai-je aussi peur ?

Je ne suis pas du genre à douter de quoi que ce soit. Sauf quand il s'agit de lui. Sans doute parce qu'il est la chose la plus importante qu'il ne me soit arrivé. Oh non, je ne suis pas fleur bleue. Ca serait de l'inconscience de mettre à mal la crédibilité du verbe aimer.

Me voilà face à lui et cette fois, c'est à lui de me sourire. Voilà, nous sommes dans notre bulle. Celle qui vient nous entourer à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. Rien de magique là-dedans, je vous assure.

Comme à chaque fois, il est bien difficile de nous en sortir et pourtant, il le faut bien. Les mots que prononce le mage à bien du mal à pénétrer à l'intérieur de notre antre. Pourtant, ils sont censés ficeler notre vie. Idiotement. Notre vie ne tient qu'à nous. Il ne fait que dire des choses que nous savons déjà. Alors, à quoi sert cet acte que nous nous apprêtons à faire ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de prouver à tout le monde ce que nous savons déjà ?

Je me surprends à penser cela. Quand on sait que la jalousie est une des choses qui me ronge les entrailles... Il vaut finalement peut-être mieux que tout le monde le sache.

Le cœur de Harry Potter n'est plus à prendre.

Enfin, cette question, ultime question vient se battre pour arriver jusqu'à mes oreilles. Moi qui n'ai jamais su lui dire ce que je ressentais réellement, vais bientôt être libérée. Il ne lui suffira que d'un mot. Un simple mot pour traduire un tas de sentiments qui finalement, en reviendront au même.

Un simple « oui » pour lier ma vie à la sienne. Pour faire de moi sa complémentarité. Pour lui avouer dans un regard, être prête à tout pour lui. Pour promettre de le suivre.

De l'aimer à jamais.

Un simple oui pour trahir toutes ces pensées qui n'ont jamais su franchir mes lèvres.


End file.
